So, This Is High School
by DriveWay Blues
Summary: AU. This is what it would be like if the guys and girl of LXG went to High School. Think DEGRASSI.
1. Default Chapter

A/N So, I'm not actually in high school, but my extensive knowledge of crappy teen movies such as '10 Things I Hate About You' and the forced observations I have made on the upper schoolers at my school will make up for it. Oh, yeah and I don't own LXG. In this story Henry and Mina are best friends 'cuz their both science nerds. The rest are in their own little groups. Mina, Henry and Dorian are 17. Skinner and Tom are 16 and Allan and Nemo are 18. It goes in a row! Enjoy!  
  
Mina Murray stepped through the doors of MHS (M. High School, no one knows what the 'M' stands for). She wore the same red plaid skirt and quarter sleeved button up white shirts as everyone. Her brownish orange hair was tied in a simple ponytail and her oddly cool glasses sat at the end of her short nose. She sighed deeply and stared behind her. Last year her boyfriend, Jonathan Harker, would have walked her all the way to her locker, even if it meant he'd be late for his first period at the private school he went to 4 blocks away. But now, her love Jonathan had disappeared. Well, not really. She knew where he was, but she hadn't heard from him in a while. He had gone with his father to Transylvania on some mundane, yearlong father-son bonding experience. His not being in touch made her worry that he would fall in love with some vampire and stay their forever as one of the living dead and she would be forced to go out with Dorian Gray.   
  
Dorian Gray waltzed into MHS with the kind of look that made you want to either punch in his face, or melt into zillion pieces. Yes, Dorian was witty, smart, rich, charming and undeniably hot and yes he could have any girl he wanted (including some teachers) but everyone knew he was off limits, save for the only girl off limits. One Miss Mina Murray. They had once gone out in 8th grade, but eventually, Dorian ran out of material and Mina ran out of interest so they had a mutual, if not semi-lustful break- up. Dorian had entertained the thought of asking her out again, but she had always been near either her boy friend or her incredibly annoying best friend, Henry Jekkyl. Dorian's eyes scanned the throng over returning the students until he spotted Mina leaning against the open door staring outside. He started to saunter over to her when annoying little Jekyll came up to her, the bags under his eyes larger than ever. Dorian muttered an inaudible French swear and waltzed over to a group of giggling 9th graders to brighten their already far to blushed cheeks.  
  
Henry Jekyll hurried up the stairs of MHS. His eyes were blood shot and he had large purple bags under his eyes. Most people said that he was on some serious drugs, but the truth was, he never slept. He was trying to write an epic to rival The Iliad, but he could never finish it. He had been working on it since the previous year and the words 'The End' never really fit in anywhere, so he simply kept writing.  
The first bell rang clear through the air as Henry jogged up the steps to meet Mina, his best (and only) friend. He had always had a small crush on her, but he also had had a small crush on most of his female teachers, so it was nothing. "Hey Mina," he said.  
She looked up at him. "Hey."

"Are still sad that Jon left?"

"No."

"Don't lie Mina," Jekyll joked as they started to walk.

"Yes," she sighed. They walked the rest of the way to their lockers in silence.

Tom Sawyer hopped the final fence that ended his alternative route to MHS. His blonde hair was uncombed, his shirt and khakis were un-ironed and 'The Red' was blaring in his ears. "_So lay down...the threat is real..... When his sight...."_ He sang along, mouthing the words and playing air guitar solos. Unfortunetly, the upshot of air gutiar solos is that it's a rule that you have to close your eyes, which Tom did. The other up-shot is that you are likely to bump into stronger and a lot tougher upperclassmen, which Tom also did. In the middle of a guitar solo, he bumped into the captain of the football team Alan Quatermain. "Shit," Tom muttered.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Alan would have beaten the crap out of the kid, but seeing as he knew Tom, he decided to just play with his mind a bit. "Makin trouble already Sawyer," he mock growled. "No, Alan, I promise," Tom stuttered "That's MISTER Alan to you punk," Alan said pulling back his fist as if to punch him. Tom scrunched up into a variation of the fetal position, bracing for impact. Alan laughed and unclenched his fist. "I'm just joking with ya Sawyer," he laughed, "But next time you might not be so lucky. Now get."  
  
Nemo had already been at school for more then 2 hours before everyone else had. It was truly the only place he could meditate with no annoying siblings or nosy parents, though it could also be annoying parents and nosy siblings. It had been perfectly quite in the Upper School Lounge. No talking, or laughing, or sound. At this point he was hovering a foot or two off the ground, his eyes shut peacefully.  
Suddenly, the door was literally kicked open by the quarterback, ironically named Quartermain. Surprised, Nemo fell to the floor and quickly reamerged, more then slightly disgruntled. "Sorry Floaty-Boy," Quateramin apologized sarcastically, "I didn't hear ya."

"That is quite alright Alan," Nemo said, brushing himself off, "Have a good summer?"

"Indeed," Quatermain said, "Went on safari in Africa. You?"

"Oh nothing too fancy. I went around the world with my father in his sub."  
  
A/N Right now your probably thinking, "What the hell? She forgot Skinner!" Ah but I didn't. He's gonna be late to school so that's when he'll show up. Impatient Leelees.


	2. Skinner Shows Up

  
  
A/N Sorry for the wait, renewed interest in anime.  
  
Mina quickly dialed in her locker combo, not wanting to be late for third period Science, her favorite subject. She grabbed her books and slammed the locker closed. "Gaaah!" she squealed surprisedly.  
"Really Mina," Dorian said smoothly, "was that necessary."  
"Dorian," she said as she began to walk away, "You gave me such a start."  
"Oh I did, I'm so sorry. I heard that your boy friend went to Transylvania."  
"Yes, yes he did," Mina answered sadly  
"That is just terrible! You must miss him," Dorian cooed in s sickly sweet voice.  
"Yes I do, considerably."  
"Yes, yes. How about you come to my place this afternoon and I can console you."  
"I have plans. Sorry." Mina saw were this was going. She walked quicker, leading Dorian a good 10 steps. He ran up next her, grabbing her elbow.  
"Then the movies tomorrow perhaps." His charms were wearing off. Mina knew the real him and it wasn't as pretty as his exterior. " I don't like to be turned down Mina."  
"Then why don't you go knock up some 8th grader Dorian." She pulled of his grip and slapped him across the face.  
He stared at her in shock rubbing his cheek. He pushed her to the ground "Hey," a voice called, "I may be a little rusty on school rules, but as I recall, fighting is an offense worthy of expulsion."  
  
Tom had just escaped the last 5 minutes of 2nd period History with on the excuse of intestinal problems. He had turned the corner to see one of MHS's resident rich-pretty-get-every-thing-I-want boys pushing around a beautiful girl. "Yes, yes it is," Dorian said, then turned and sauntered quickly down the empty hall. Tom helped Mina to her feet and extended his hand.  
"Tom Sawyer," he said in an upbeat voice.  
"Mina Harker," the girl answered, taking his hand, " Thank you. Dorian was never really one for rejection."  
"S'kay," Tom shrugged, "Always lookin' for a damsel in distress."  
Just then, the classroom doors opened and the student body poured into the hall. Tom picked up Mina's science books and walked away down the hall. As he walked he bumped into a boy with large purple bags under his eyes. The boy stuttered an apology and stumbled away. Tom smiled and walked on.  
Henry walked over to Mina in a half daze. "What happened," he asked noticing the large red mark on the side of her face.  
"Slipped," she lied, mentally kicking herself for answer too quickly. She stared at Tom's retreating back and finished, " Lets just get to class." Mina rubbed the back of her head, she withdrew her hand to find it covered in blood.  
"We should get you to the nurse," Henry said, wide eyed.  
"Yes," Mina sighed as the headed toward the nurse's. The hurried across the school, not noticing the boy in a trenchcoat slip into the building.  
  
Rodney Skinner had literally just woken up. He didn't know where and he didn't know why, but he knew he was about 5 blocks from his house and not among friends. Actually he was among a bunch of most pungent hobos. It seemed that he had sold his sole to one of them. Making a hasty escape to his high school (scooping up a couple of Wall Street wannabes wallets on the way), he snuck in realizing that it was almost noon and he had not gone to one class. Stealing ( A/N tee hee. Get it STEALING. He's a thief. No?) in through the window near the nurse's office he slowed his quick pace. "Mr..Uhh… Whats your name?" a deep voice called. He stopped dead and turned to face the scariest sight one could see. Allan Quatermain.  
  
Allan walked up to the dirty looking boy and planted himself right in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Skinner," the boy replied shaking alittle.  
"You aren't wearing your uniform are you," Allan asked  
"No," the boy said becoming more bold, his cockney accent comining out, "I don't believe I am."  
This boy was getting on his nerves. He pulled the boy into the air by the shoulder and said, "I'm giving you 15 seconds to explain before I start…. "  
"Oh for heaven's sake Allan," came a voice behind him , "Put the boy down."  
  
Nemo walked over, saving yet another innocent from the infamous Quatermain grip. "For heaven's sake, its only the first day of school," Nemo sighed , " Kill him in the middle of February. Not now." Allan set him down roughly.  
"Thanks chap," the boy siad, brushing himself off, "Rodney Skinnah, at yer service."  
"Well Mr. Skinner," Nemo said, inclining his head, " I suggest the next time you don't wear your uniform, stay out of Mr.Quatermain's way." With this he sauntered offd to class.  
  
A/N I'm rather fond of ending with Nemo, aren't I?  
  



End file.
